Various state and federal regulations or codes govern spatial dimension requirements for construction of building access areas and/or washrooms. Such codes provide minimum and/or maximum dimensions for various components of access areas and washrooms such as handrails for staircases, ramps, guardrails or grab bas in washrooms, stalls, etc. Laborers or contractors may determine compliance with these codes by using various well-known measuring tools, such as rulers or tape measures.
However, using such measuring devices can be awkward for measurement of particular items, such as the diameter of handrails or grab bars. In addition, such standard measuring tools do not include references to the relevant codes. The laborer must have either have memorized the codes or have an available copy for reference.